<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twaddle by notjustmom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803150">Twaddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom'>notjustmom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Words, Words, Words [340]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>twaddle: noun; ˈtwädl; trivial or foolish speech or writing; nonsense</p><p>First used in 1782</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Words, Words, Words [340]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/344906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twaddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the beginning, John loved the sound of Sherlock's voice, even when he spoke twaddle. </p><p>On the nights when he couldn't fall asleep, or would wake from nightmares, he would wrap up warmly in his robe, shove his feet into his slippers and quietly slip downstairs, where he knew he would find Sherlock at the kitchen table, muttering away at whatever he happened to be experimenting on at the moment. </p><p>If Sherlock was surprised to find him fast asleep in his chair one morning, he never said a word.</p><p> </p><p>"D'ya know, when I first moved in here, and couldn't sleep, I used to -"</p><p>"You used to, what?" Sherlock asked with a yawn, then rolled over to face him.</p><p>"I, uhm, would come downstairs, sit in my chair and pick up a book, so if you ever caught me, I could pretend I was reading, but, in fact, I would just sit and listen to you babble away about whatever it was -"</p><p>"I knew."</p><p>"You did?" </p><p>"Of course I did. That first night, I figured you just wanted company, but then I noticed you came down after nightmares, and I realized, I don't know, that I was - my 'twaddle' as my mum used to call it, was useful to you, restful, I suppose? So, I started reading the paper every morning, just the gossipy bits, not the 'real' news, heaven forbid, so I'd have something to 'babble away' about, just in case." He grinned, then rolled his eyes at him. "Didn't you ever wonder who made you tea in the morning?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>